ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mirror Images/Red Mage
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies Red Mage Testimonies RDM/THF Fellow was level 45 when i went in wearing full AF armor set, 2 spike earrings, adn wizeards wise anelace, sepllcaster's ecu. the fight took about 8 minutes with no hassles pre buffing before approaching Vassago, buffed fellow from out of range then opened with paralyse, slow, blind and dia II, lured Vassago towrds fellow, did melee from behind fellow. Chaosshadow, Diabolos Server, 23 February 2010. RDM/NIN Ninja subjob, 2 Crimson Blades, 1 Meat Mithkabob, life belt, battle gloves, crow gear, phanlax rings, npc to stalwart shield, yagudo drinks/ethers/mulsums. Keep Vassago debuffed. Make sure Utsusemi+Stoneskin is up before you convert. Use Enfire as the enspell. Most of your mp will be used to heal your NPC with Cure 2 and only use cure 3/4 if npc is at low health. Shining Blade whenever TP is ready. try not to pull hate at all, becausing pulling hate at the worst time can end the fight in a defeat. RDM/WHM White Mage subjob, Fencing Degen (for MP), Tactician Magician's Coat, Trump Crown, RSE hands, legs and boots (Elvaan), Red Cape +1, Promise Badge, Reverend Sash, Geist Earring, Antivenom Earring, Ebullient Ring, Ether Ring. Food: Rolanberry Pie, Mulsums. NPC set to Fierce Attacker. Main tactic is to heal your NPC, and let your NPC do the fight. Silence, slow and paralyze Vassago. Stay at a distance, and use Stoneskin before Convert. 2hr when NPC gets low. White Mage subjob, Crimson Blade (for MP and INT), Entire Crow Jupon Set (EVA+26, Enmity-28). NPC set to Stalwart Shield (NPC tanks the fight). This allows you to spam Silence, Slow and any other debuffs you want to cast on Vassago at your convenience; heal, buff and debuff your NPC (including Regen and Refresh) and be almost completely ignored by Vassago while you cast on either of them. Stoneskin and Phalanx with Ice Spikes up just in case he notices you and hits you. If you need to Convert, you can stand behind him quite safely and perform this task and still be completely ignored. I got hit twice the entire fight. -- Scudmissile (Ramuh) RDM/BLM I went as RDM/BLM and wore only brigade body, life belt, electrum rings, cunning earrings and bascially DEF armor. I set my npc to starlwart shield. Entered the arena, Refresh and did all buffs i didnt have to use any food or hi pots. The weapon I used was an Ancient Sword. I had no shield. The whole fight my NPC tanked and cured himself. But my npc was also level 51 and capped at 50. You want to keep Vassago Paralyzed, Slowed, and Silenced. Casts Enfire on yourself as seen above. Try not to get Hate while curing your NPC. It took me nine minutes for the whole fight and it was very easy. ~Eyowen of Diabolos Server RDM/BLM Minimalist strategy. Wore Elvaan RSE (Magna), electrum rings, silver hairpin, moldavite earring, melody earring ... whatever gear I had lying around. Went with a hornetneedle and a balance buckler. Used four walahra waters (instant +50 hp/mp), and one orange kuchen for mp. I cast Protect III on myself, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Refresh. Set the NPC to Stalwart Shield - forgot about buffing him, except for one Haste during the fight. Spent the first 50% of Vassago's health beating on him with dagger. Kept Dia II and Silence on him if possible, as well as Slow and Paralyze. The first two debuffs were the most important. Stoneskin and Convert toward last 50%, did standard healing, kept DoT on, and won. Even got hit by Blighted Gloom once. Biggest asset in fight is staying calm. RDM/BLM Tanking strategy. Equipment was below average (scrounging up what gear I had for level 50 and below). This strategy relies on you tanking and your NPC on a healer-type battle style. Your goal is to keep hate, as each hit does ~90-180 damage to your NPC. Keep Stoneskin, Blaze Spikes, Haste, Enfire, and Phalanx on at all times. Keep standard debuffs on Vassago on at all times. Run behind your NPC if Vassago uses Blighted Gloom. The Blessed Radiance counter will likely turn Vassago's attention to your NPC, so throw Cure IV's on it until you get hate back. You can also take this opportunity to convert and heal yourself to get hate back (but make sure Stoneskin is on at least). This method takes around ~9 minutes. RDM/NIN To heck with subbing NIN. I went as RDM/NIN with NPC at lv50 set to Stalwart Shield. I didn't even need to sub NIN... Heck, I probably didn't even need to enfeeb, it just helped. But ya, this is easy if you have Stalwart Shield lv50. Ridiculously easy. Chernabog 05:38, 16 July 2006 (EDT) RDM/NIN Lord I think I fell asleep on my fight it was so easy, Rdm/Nin using basic RSE gear along with misc. thrown on crap and using a Hornetneedle. I forgot to switch my NPC to Stalwart Shield mode so I was semi worried but man was this enemy a joke. I did basic rounds of enfeeble only to have Blind being the only one resisted and was able to keep shadows up 100% of the time. The only difficult part was not being able to beat the Time Record set previously. If you have any kind of difficulty in this, heck if you had to even convert you may wanna rethink your strategy on fighting. Setsumi 12:00, 11 February 2009 (UTC) RDM/DNC Don't be surprised with me saying: "using Dancer as a support job"; the fight went so smooth i couldn't believe it happened so fast. I did, however, keep in mind of the elemental day to fight Vassago on (Lightsday), and made sure my fellow NPC was at lvl 50. Just like everyone had mentioned, try to have your NPC set to Stalwart Shield, the NPC provoke buys you time to cast debuffs, and DoTs. Having your Fellow NPC with a Great Katana will help dish out some nice damage as well as strong weapon skills. I went in with all MP Gear, being a Galka, made my battle alot easier. Full RSE, Serket Ring and Ether Ring,Holy Phial,Crimson Blade,Moldavite Earring,Insomnia Earring,Hard Shield,Red Cape +1, and a Fortune Egg for Ammo Slot. As for Food and supplies, I brought a Red Curry (demon killer trait). Funny to watch Vassago be intimidated during the fight. And for Supplies, on the conservative side, brought an INT Potion, 4 Yagudo Drinks, 4 Hi-Potions, 12 Mulsums.(All which i can synthesize except the INT Potion, but it was cheap at the AH) The last and probably the most expensive item i had to get for the DNC abilities, was an Icarus Wing. Fight Part: I went in, buffed>> SS, PHX, Refresh, Aquaveil, Haste and Ice Spikes; didn't bother with anything else. I ate the Red Curry and used the Icarus Wing for a full 300% TP, and drank the INT Potion. Ran in to the arena, thru CS, then cast Gravity, DiaII, Slow, Paralyze, Silence, Blind and they all stuck. After all the debuffs, I drank a Yagudo Drink and Melee'd Vassago alongside my Fellow NPC. One important thing in this fight is: NOT TO PANIC, and keep your cool. I kept my eyes on the NPC by healing waltzes, dodged the Blighted Gloom from Vassago, all the while keeping him debuffed with spells and jigs. The fight happened so fast that i never used any other items, nor did i or the NPC fall below >75% HP. I managed to do the fight in 4 minutes and 56 seconds. For the RDMs out there, that need this fight done in a timely fashion, i highly recommend subbing DNC. As long as you have a healthy supply of TP, MP does not really matter in this fight too much in a way that you can conserve it for those enfeebles that really count. Red Curry is a funny way to keep Vassago really tamed. The most important thing is to keep it simple, and not to panic. The worst that can happen is that you may have to redo this fight, but knowing how we RDMs operate in Solo situations, you'll do just fine. GL :) Shadowspider 16:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) RDM/BLU I used Joyeuse, and a melee set that doesn't sync well at all with the exception of Sentinel Shield. I ate no food and my BLU support job was gimp at level 21. Set Spells: Healing Breeze, Cocoon, Metallic Body, Head Butt, Bludgeon Fellow: Level 49 Sooth Healer Entered the battlefield and started out using Composure. Buffed with Protect 3, Shell 2, Stoneskin, Ice Spikes, Enthunder II and Phalanx, ran forward and refreshed myself and my Fellow then entered combat! The fight after that was easy. I used Fast Blade every chance I had, and kept Slow and Silence on Vassago. My Fellow kept me hasted and fully healed. I casted a few cures on both of us in the form of Healing Breeze from time to time and landed Bind/Gravity/Blind to keep enmity. Composure kept my buffs up for the remainder of the battle (the only one I had to recast was Cocoon). For Blighted Gloom, I simply stunned it with headbutt. He made no attempt to recast it after the stun effect wore off of him. The fight lasted less than 5 minutes and Convert and Chainspell were not needed. --Reyhn 19:00, 14 April 2009 (EST) RDM/SCH Overall I don't think equipment is a huge factor here, especially now with the changes to level caps. I used my standard sets for Elvaan lvl 75 MP and melee swaps. Only notable piece I had is Blau Dolch but again I don't think gear is a factor, only your execution. I had Light Arts up for entire fight to maximize MP usage, and didn't need to bother with Strategems. With NPC set to Stalwart Shield, I let her tank while I supported (and melee'd). I kept Composure, Haste, Phalanx, SS, Ice Spikes, Refresh, Prot III and Shell II up. The focus on this strategy is very simple, keep NPC alive. On NPC I kept Regen, Refresh, and Haste up, throwing over a Cure III whenever needed. On the MoB, i cast paralyze, slow, Dia II, and Silence. Most of the time NPC kept hate and took the Blighted Gloom moves. Only once I received it and SS took the damage. Single SS lasted entire fight. For WS, Cyclone seemed to work well. No convert needed. Total time was a very relaxing 12 min with full rest after buffs. Fun battle, and I wish I could repeat. - Bronson - Fenrir July 2, 2009